gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Acafellas (Episode)
Acafellas is the third episode of Glee's first season. The episode sees the Glee club director Will Schuester form an all-male acapella group, the Acafellas, neglecting the club in favor of dedicating his time to the new endeavor. Plot The episode opens with Will telling his parents at dinner that Terri is pregnant. They are tickled but Terri is understandably shocked. Will confides in his father that he is scared. Will's father tells him parenthood is all about guts, and he regrets not following through with his dream of being a lawyer. Later on voicing the concerns of the Cheerios members, Rachel tells Will at practice that their choreography needs work. They want to hire Dakota Stanley, professional choreographer with a Broadway background. Shop teacher/cough medicine addict Henri is back at school after losing his thumbs in a table saw mishap. "I'll never hitchhike across Europe," he says. Sitting in the teacher's lounge several of the male faculty members swap sob stories about their lives. After a particularly strong rendition of 'For Hes a Jolly Good Fellow,' Will decides to form an acappella group named Acafellas with Sandy, Henri and Howard. At home, Terri has sex with Will more frequently in attempt to actually get pregnant. Will is missing Glee practices to work with Acafellas. Finn is mad at Rachel for pushing Will away with the choreography critique. The members of glee decide to hire Dakota. Rachel and Finn have an argument related to their previous hook-up. She wants to bring in Dakota, even if it means Finn will quit. The Cheerios update Sue about their progress taking down Glee from within. Quinn thinks Dakota will be so hard on the Glee kids they will "quit or commit suicide." Mercedes is wishing she had a boyfriend. The Cheerios think she should go after Kurt. Acafellas perform "Poison" at a sports bar. After the show Figgins asks Will if they will perform at the next PTA meeting. A local newspaper prints a glowing review of the Acafellas' performance. Sandy (who hasn't been allowed to join the group) wants in because Josh Groban is scheduled to be at the PTA meeting. Sandy is a hardcore fan of Groban's after Groban accidentally friended him on MySpace and has heard Groban may be looking for a opening act. On the way to watching rehearsal of one of Dakota's groups, Vocal Adrenaline, Mercedes asks Kurt on a date. Members of the group including Andrea Cohen warn the Glee kids that Dakota is too hard. Following an outstanding rehearsal by Vocal Adrenaline, Dakota screams for them to "get off my stage." Afterwards Dakota tells the McKinley kids his fee is $8,000. Howard calls Will and quits the Acafellas. Emma tells Will and Ken that Henri is headed to rehab. Emma convinces Will not to give up on Acafellas. Finn tells Will he wants to quit Glee, that he isn't having fun anymore. Will brings up Acafellas. Mohawked football player and Cougar-chaser Puck asks Ken if he can be in the Acafellas.The new Acafellas lineup works on its dance moves. Rachel and Tina try and warn Mercedes that Kurt is gay. Mercedes isn't convinced, and tells them she is tired of being lonely. Sue has the Cheerios help with Glee's choreographer car wash fundraiser. When Mercedes asks Kurt if they can make their relationship "official," he tells her he's in love with someone else. He stares at Finn but tells Mercedes it is Rachel. She throws a rock through the windshield of his truck, leading to a performance by Mercedes of "Bust Your Windows." At the first Dakota-run rehearsal, the new choreographer begins by cutting Artie and Mercedes and making fun of everybody. When everyone starts to quit, Rachel decides they should fire Dakota and celebrate their differences. Before the Acafellas go on stage, Sandy tells them Josh Groban is in the front row. During their performance of "I Want to Sex You Up," Terri seems to notice how much Emma is enjoying watching Will. Groban comes backstage and serves Sandy with a restraining order. In the parking lot after the show, Terri tells Will how impressed she was with the performance. We see Groban is all over Will's mother. Will tells his father the Acafellas thing was fun, but he is a teacher at heart. Will's father has decided to pursue his dream and go to law school. At school the next day Kurt tells Mercedes he is gay. He also reveals that she is the first person he has ever told. Mercedes tells him he shouldn't be ashamed of who he is. Kurt tells her he isn't confident enough to be himself. Glee is back to work on a new number and Sue is furious the Cheerios failed at bringing down the club: "I'm going to need you to smell your armpits. That's the smell of failure." Quinn tells Sue she taught her "when you really believe in yourself you don't have to bring other people down." Featured Music * "This Is How We Do It": by Montell Jordan. Sung by Acafellas. * "Poison": by Bell Biv DeVoe. Sung by Acafellas. * "Mercy": by Duffy. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline. * "Bust Your Windows" by Jazmine Sullivan. Sung by Mercedes Jones. * "I Wanna Sex You Up" by Color Me Badd. Sung by Acafellas. (Main Song) Guest Stars * Josh Groban as himself * Debra Monk as Will's mother * John Lloyd Young as Henri St. Pierre * Victor Garber Will's father Quotes :Will: Sandy, I thought you weren't allowed on campus. :Sandy: No William, I'm not allowed within fifty feet of children. Besides Henri and I go way back - I got him a job before we even had a shop class. I told Figgins that 'you are going to have a school full of nancies unless you get some hot wood in those teenagers hands. :Josh Groban: Now you might be thinking why would a pop star like me come over here and talk to you? Well, let me tell you something, throngs of screaming teenagers don't do it for Josh Groban. No. Josh Groban loves a blousy alcoholic. :Will's Mother: (belches) You have to forgive me, man, I'm a little bit drunk and I'm afraid I'm not making good choices right now. :Will's Father: We just sold all 17 copies of your CD! :Will's Mother: I didn't even have to show any of them my bosoms! :Terri: It's just hamburger casserole...look out for bones! :Principal Figgins: I need those parents happy! They found out we've been serving the children prison food. :Dakota Stanley: You can't leave rehearsals for any reason, that includes heat exhaustion... or Crohn's disease. :Sandy: He's here! He's here! Josh Groban is here. Front row, big brown eyes, cute as a buttermilk biscuit. I barfed. :Puck: Dude, my bowels have better moves than you. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Glee Episodes Category:Josh Groban Category:The Acafella's Category:Sandy Ryerson Category:Will Schuester Category:Ken Tanaka Category:Finn Hudson Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Dakota Stanley Category:Henri St. Pierre Category:Howard Bamboo Category:Acafellas Category:Episode 3 Category:Season 1 Category:This Is How We Do It Category:Poison Category:Mercy Category:Bust Your Windows Category:I Wanna Sex You Up Category:Mercedes-centric